


Replacement Child

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gay Couple, M/M, Parents, Pregnancy, Siblings, gay kiss, pregnancy reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement Child

Rebecca waited until halfway through dinner to say, as though it were the most commonplace thing in the world, “I’m pregnant.”

The Kaplan men froze, Billy with a forkful of mashed potato to his mouth.

Rebecca, relishing her power, continued, quite calmly, “About four weeks. And, yes, Billy, before you ask, it’s your father’s."

 

Billy decided to spend the night at Teddy’s. “How could this happen?” He asked melodramatically.

"Do you- do you actually not know?” Teddy smiled.

"She’s over forty!"

"So?”

"I just- this is- they have enough children.” Billy huffed.

"Well, you’ll be gone, soon-"

"So, what? This is a replacement child?” Billy sounded genuinely outraged.

Teddy shrugged, “Maybe."

"I should’ve known."

"Take it as a compliment: they’re gonna miss you so much, they want another Billy."

"That’s not a compliment! They’re trying to get rid of me.” He leant his head against his boyfriend’s chest and sighed, “I don’t want more siblings.” His eyes widened. “And I’m going to have to live through mom being pregnant again!"

Teddy put a soothing hand on Billy’s head and said “Look, this is a drag, yes, but it happens to straight people. Just be happy we don’t have to deal with this."

Billy, somewhat mollified, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’ll never try to replace me, will you?

Teddy looked down into Billy’s eyes, “No.” They kissed and then he added, “After you, I’m going blonde."


End file.
